Smartphones have sensors to collect information from users. For example, a third-party can exploit microphones on smartphones to eavesdrop on a conversation. Further, smartphones also have radios for local or remote communications, e.g., a cellular radio, a WiFi radio, and/or a Bluetooth radio, etc. Once the sensors collect the information, the radios can transmit the information to the third-party, thus allowing the third-party to eavesdrop from a remote location. Currently, smartphones are not capable of masking information collected by the sensors, and unprotected user private information can be collected and disseminated. As such, smartphones are inadequate in providing user privacy protection.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings cannot be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features can be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings cannot depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals can be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.